tgafandomcom-20200213-history
Great Purge
The Great Purge referred to a series of repressive measures in Aison that lasted from 1003 AE to 1017 AE in the Third Age. The goal of the purge was to unite the Aisonian continent under a single leadership and get rid of all potentially threatening and rebellious factions which didn't submit under the new regime. Events Distreyd Era After the Yamato Empire and the Clergy of Mardük had conquered Myridia and thus gained a foothold over the Aisonian continent in 1003 AE, the clergy appointed high-ranking cleric Zarnagon as the steward of the kingdom. Zarnagon immediately began calling himself as the Witch-King of Myridia and began a series of repressive measures to root out anyone still sympathizing with the old regime of King Byron Kagawest and thus minimize any potential future rebellion. As the Empire and the clergy moved its forces to face the dwarves of Kilbannock and elves of Tel'Elee, Zarnagon ordered a construction of the Dark Tower in the middle of the capital. However, dwarven saboteurs struck and made the tower collapse, angering Zarnagon who ordered several workers to be executed and then sent his agents to locate any existing saboteurs. Zarnagon soon discovered that many of his Yamatian underlings were unhappy being under the clergy's rule instead of getting orders from Shogun Masamori Hyuga himself. After he located a spy hiding in the rebuilt Dark Tower, he discovered how far-reaching the conspiracy was. In order to secure his power base, Zarnagon began purges in Myridia to root out and capture any conspirators. He also sent Lieutenant Hiroshi Takamoto to Torrent to disrupt the activities of the Dwarven Triad, a crime syndicate, as well as annihilate the criminals there who he saw posed too big a threat to his rule. The purges continued for over a year until the Grand Alliance liberated Aison, and Zarnagon fled from the fallen capital. Godslayer Era However, it was merely a temporary pause in the purges because the Godslayer appeared a few years later and claimed Myridia and Aison to itself. The Godslayer appointed Xerathas d'Zarnagon, son of Zarnagon, as the High Prophet and ordered him to continue the purges which Zarnagon had begun as well as indoctrinate all Aisonians to the Grey Cult which worshipped the Godslayer as a god. Xerathas wasted no time in carrying out his lord's orders and sent his Prophets to carry out the Godslayer's will. Several towns and cities fell to the Grey Cult and all who opposed the cult were forcibly indoctrinated while people with any hint of demonic blood were either killed or imprisoned. By 1017 AE, the Cult moved against the Magestar and Tel'Elee and successfully subdued the latter while forcing the elves to flee. The Magestar held on but barely, and the dwarves are about to become the next target in the purges. Differences Between Regimes The methods behind the Great Purge differ between its two phases. During the Clergy of Mardük's reign, the purge was violent and resulted in mass executions of people who were accused of high treason against the current regime. It also resulted in the annihilation of many criminal syndicates and crippled most revolutionary forces until the arrival of the Grand Alliance. During the Grey Cult's reign, violence is still present but this time most victims end up forcibly indoctrinated and brainwashed into the cult, thus boosting the cult's numbers and keeping the Aisonian population healthy. The cult succeeded in conquering Tel'Elee and Mori'Taure, however, forcing the surviving elves into exile except for the elves whom the cult captured and indoctrinated. The cult's more stable leadership has also allowed criminal elements to return to Aison albeit slowly and they often have to operate carefully lest the want to suffer the Triad's fate. See also *Dwarven Triad *Hiroshi Takamoto *Kareth d'Zarnagon *Xerathas d'Zarnagon Category:Aison Category:Events Category:Third Age